Guardian of the Sunwell
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: *My Hunter's story she is also my main in WoW* Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow was chosen at birth to be the guardian of the Sunwell the power source of the High Eleven race but what happens when the she loses the powers at the Sunwell's destruction and is captured by Arthas?
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 1: Lyrraa Aria Sunblossom

Long before the third war with in to land of Quel'Thalas there on the balcony of Fairbreeze Village lived a young female High Elf she had long black hair, her eyes were golden she wore Red and Gold robe her name Lyrraa Aria Sunblossom, Lyrraa was looking at the forest in front of her she has lived in Fairbreeze Village for a few years now after she was old enough to live on her own she left the place she grew up in and leaving there was one of the best things she ever did.

Years ago Lyrraa became a foster child at the age of 6 years old she had no Idea why her mother and father were killed in front of her she had hidden herself from the killers once they were gone Lyrraa had moved to her mother's body and stayed there for days crying over the loss of her parents days later the Ranger-General of Silvermoon City came upon the place to investigate what had happened she heared the young High Elf and went to see the 6 year old girl weeping over the dead female's body Sylvanas slowly moved to her Lyrraa looked at her frightened but Sylvanas said calm and soothing words to her and actually got her away from the body tho Lyrraa still cried in Sylvanas' arms the Ranger-General hugged her trying to calm her down once she was Sylvanas took the girl away from the place and to Silvermoon itself taking her to the King of the High Elves.

Sylvanas told the King what she saw he was confused to why this place was attacked he had a feeling that the Lyrraa had something to with it the King kneeled to her Lyrraa just stared at the king he held his hand to her Lyrraa hesitated before she took it and moved to him he smiled they looked into each other's eyes for a while before he looked at Sylvanas in shock he stood up and told her to look after her and she did for most of Lyrraa's life.

Lyrraa can never forget that day Sylvanas took her into her life she was like a second Mother to her but living in the Ghostlands was hard for she could not forgotten the loss of her parents when she moved she felt safe and happy here and she loved it here "Miss Lyrraa."

She turned her head to see a Silvermoon Guard "Yes?" she asked

The guard moved her to and handed her a letter "The King wanted me to give this to you." He replied

Lyrraa turned to him and grabbed the letter the guard left she looked at it before she walked into her house she sat down and opened the letter.

_To Lyrraa_

_I am writing this to you because it is time you know what you really are meet me at the Sunwell._

_King Anasterian._

Lyrraa looked away in her thoughts she had always wanted to know why she was sooooo different from the others and her king knows this? She had to find out what she really was she got up and headed for the Sunwell, Lyrraa arrived at the Isle of Quel'Danas it took her a little while before she got to the Sunwell Lyrraa had felt something inside her she didn't know what it was she continued to it King Anasterian was already there waiting for her once there Lyrraa looked at him "Welcome to the Sunwell." he said

Lyrraa continued towards the King "Nice of you to meet me here." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "It is nice to see you again." she replied

Anasterian looked at her "Come." he said

Lyrraa slowly approached him "Tell why you are different from the others?" he asked

"I'm not sure my king." Lyrraa replied

"Well I do know." Anasterian said

"18 years ago the Sunwell was shining brighter than normal no one knew why is was doing this *looks at her* til one day the Sunwell itself formed words telling us it's guardian is Born." he replied

Lyrraa stopped and froze in place her eyes as wide as dinner plates she was in complete shock "What?" she asked

"Ever since that day I've been trying to find this guardian the Sunwell clams to say is born it did describe the Guardian tho." he replied

"Ok?" she asked

"It like showed me what they looked like." he replied

Lyrraa just stared at him he then pointed into the Sunwell "Look for yourself." he said

Lyrraa looked into Sunwell once she did words started to from within the Sunwell once they did Lyrraa's eyes widened again what was written in the Sunwell was 'You are my guardian Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow' Lyrraa backed away in shock to this Anasterian just looked at her "I'm guessing it said something?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "I-I'm the guardian?" she asked

Anasterian smiled "Seems like it." he replied

Lyrraa looked away again she still couldn't believe it she felt the King's hand on her shoulder she looked at him "You want the responsibility to be the Sunwell's Guardian?" he asked

Lyrraa looked away in thought before she took a deep breath "Yes." she said

Anasterian smiled "Then step into the Sunwell and let it change you to the way it needs you to be." he said

Lyrraa looked at him before she looked forward again and walked up to the Sunwell she stopped at the edge of it looked at herself within it finally she stepped into the well she felt the power start to change her she closed her eyes and allowed it to change her as the king waited when Sylvanas came into the chamber she looked at him "Where is Lyrraa?" she asked

Anasterian looked at her "She is accepting her destiny Ranger-General." he replied

Sylvanas looked at him confused suddenly the Sunwell created a burst of light that Anasterian and Sylvanas had to shield their eyes from once it was gone Lyrraa stepped out of the well the King and Sylvanas looked at her, her hair was no longer black it changed to a bright gold her eyes glowed brighter than before she had the armor of a Dragon she also she had a crown of flame on her head she shoulders were a Dragon's head on them she looked at the two of them "It is done." Anasterian said

Sylvanas was speechless to see Lyrraa completely different looking they locked eyes "Sylvanas." Lyrraa said her voice sounding more echoing

"Lyrraa." Sylvanas Replied

They looked at one other before Lyrraa walked to her and hugged her.

**Me: Finally I have chapter one of my hunter's story it was interesting right? she was really taken in by Sylvanas and not her actual daughter that is a hard past to get rid of I hope you will like this story... please review and fav**

**Edit: I had changed Lyrraa's middle and last names well one before Blizzard toon 'Moonshadow' and I liked the name Aria so this is was I did I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 2: Lordaeron

Years after Lyrraa had trained under Sylvanas Windrunner and became a very powerful Ranger she was asked if she would be the Second-in-Command but she didn't take it for she knew her destiny as the Well's Guardian she had to protect it and her Identity no one knew her duty and that is what the King and Sylvanas wanted to protect her from whatever killed Lyrraa's parents. Over the years many High Elves had wondered why Lyrraa was different from them but they never really bothered to ask and Lyrraa was one of those girls that almost every guy wanted to be with but she was actually engaged to a High Elf Paladin named Arannis.

Lyrraa and Arannis when they first met it was like they were meant for one another it was love at first sight one thing was that Arannis was one of the High Paladins of the Silver Hand and Lyrraa the Guardian of the Sun well the King had arranged these two to be together to protect Lyrraa and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The King had been asked to see the King of all of Lordaeron Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis went with him they arrived at the city and were greeted by the king. He was not alone there were three others with the king two were male and one was a female one of the males was a Paladin he had blond hair silver, gold and blue armor he had a book attached to his side, the other he had black hair he wore blue and black armor he seemed to be a Warrior, the female had brown hair she wore blue and gold robe tho Lyrraa couldn't tell what was her class but she didn't bother to ask.

The King of Lordaeron looked at them "Welcome to my city King Anasterian." He said

Anasterian smiled "It's always a pleasure to be here King Terenas." He replied

Terenas smiled and pointed his hand towards a hallway "Come this way." He said

Anasterian walked to where Terenas said they both left Lyrraa Sylvanas and Arannis stay with the other three the female walk to Lyrraa "Hello my name's Caila." She said

"My names Lyrraa it's nice to meet you." Lyrraa replied

Then the other too walked to them Caila looked at him "These are my brothers Arthas and Lucas." She said

Lyrraa and Lucas looked into each other's eyes like there was something that had attached them to one other Sylvanas say this and interfered "Hello My name is Sylvanas and this is Lyrraa's fiancé Arannis." She said

Lyrraa snapped back into reality to Sylvanas saying that then she looked up at her fiancé they smiled at one another before they looked away again "fiancé?" Lucas asked

Arannis nodded and held Lyrraa close to him Lyrraa only smiled to this she snuggled up to him, Lucas sighed he was kind of sad to hear that but he couldn't control that that talked for a while before both kings came back "I hope to meet up again soon King Anasterian." Terenas said

Anasterian smiled "I hope so too." He replied

Then he, Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis left for their home land the next day Uther the Lightbringer leader of the Silver hand had called for his paladins to aid him, Arannis was about to leave tho Lyrraa was not looking forward to it he saw it in her eyes he sighed "Lyrraa I'm going to be fine you'll see me again." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "Just don't get yourself killed." She replied

Arannis smiled and kiss her forehead "I won't." he whispered

Lyrraa closed her eyes and hugged him "I love you." She said in a whisper

He's smile widened and hugged her back "I love you too." He replied

They pulled away after about three minutes then he left Lyrraa watched him go "I'll always love you." She said to herself

For days the Paladins were gone Lyrraa was getting worried by the minute she wouldn't know what to do without her fiancé she loved him with all her heart she did get out to protect the Sunwell that was her destiny and protecting the kingdom of Lordaeron was Arannis' they both were doing their duties to their people and their kingdom one night Lyrraa was getting ready for bed when she heared something enter her home she froze for a while before she turned her eyes widened with excitement he smiled at her Lyrraa ran into his arms and didn't want to let go he hugged her "I told you I'd return to you." Arannis whispered

Lyrraa felt her tears fall down her face she was happy he did return to her "I'm so glad you came back my love." She said

They both cuddled with one another before they got ready for bed and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: I'm sorry that this chapter is short but it was only introducing Lucas and Arannis into this story for they have really important roles in this story but you'll have to see what happens next... please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 3: The Third War

For the pass months everything was until scouts had reported seeing Undead heading into Quel'Thalas Sylvanas and her Rangers set out to stop the undead Lyrraa and Arannis followed not that far behind they got up to where the Undead had been seen and Lyrraa's eyes widened.

_There's so many of them. _She thought

Then they all saw a human on what looked like an undead horse he wore a dark silver chest plate, dark silver leg plates dark silver shoulders one looked like a skull the other looked like a plan shoulder pad with four spikes he had white hair and he carried a runeblade Sylvanas and the other knew who he was all too well he was the fallen Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil.

"What is Arthas doing here?" Lyrraa asked in a whisper

Sylvanas looked at her "I'm not sure but I'm not letting him get near our city." She replied

Lyrraa nodded Sylvanas signalled her rangers to attack then she stepped out the fallen prince looked at her "You are not welcome here. I am Sylvanas Windrunner Ranger-General of Silvermoon. I advise you to turn back now!" Sylvanas stated then shot an arrow at him.

Arthas dodged and then looked at her again "It is you who should turn back, Sylvanas. Death itself has come to your land." He replied

"Do your worst. The elfgate to the inner Kingdom is protected by our most powerful enchantments. You shall not pass." Sylvanas said

Sylvanas and the Rangers attacked the Undead and Arthas Lyrraa and Arannis ran back a ways to get to once they were Lyrraa pulled out her bow and aimed for one of the higher undead minions for whispered in _Thalassian her arrow came on fire and shot it at the high undead killing it instantly Arthas saw this and looked up to Lyrraa's direction he was amazed of her power but he had a task to do and he would worry about her later he and his army pushed forward and he eventually destroyed the first elves gate and forced Sylvanas and her Rangers to move back._

_"Shindu fallan Na. fall back to the second gate, fall back." Sylvanas shouted_

_"The elfgate has fallen, onward my warriors! Onward to victory!" Arthas shouted_

Sylvanas and the rangers fled back towards to Second Elf Gate Lyrraa was not too far from her she got over the bridge but Sylvanas crossed half way "fall back to the trees." She shouted

Lyrraa looked back to see Sylvanas on the Bridge and turned to Arthas "What are you doing?" Lyrraa asked

Sylvanas didn't answer her she just glared at Arthas before she sighed "You've won through this gate butcher. But you won't get through the second, the inner gate to Silvermoon can only be opened with a special key, it shall never be yours!" she stated before crossing the Bridge

"You waste your time, woman. You cannot out run the inevitable." Arthas said

Sylvanas turned to him and smirked "You think that I'm running from you? Apparently you've never fought elves before." She replied

Sylvanas held her bow in the air and she magically destroyed the Bridge leading to the other side Arthas growled lowly "Damn that woman! We must find a way to cross the river." He spat

The Prince left the river her find a way to cross it Sylvanas and the others fled to the second gate and guarded it just in case. And just as Sylvanas least expected it Arthas and his army had found their way across the river and get the key to gate most of her rangers were killed as he got to the gate and destroyed it.

"The gates have been opened! Once we've dealt with Sylvanas the inner Kingdom will be ours." Arthas said

He entered the city and started to kill the people of the city Sylvanas and Lyrraa watched this and the Ranger-General growled "Damn you monsters! What will it take to drive you back?" she asked

Arthas looked up at her "The ranger woman is starting to vex me greatly." He said

Sylvanas, Lyrraa and Arannis ran off to try again to stop the undead and Arthas from getting through the city, but no matter what they could do Arthas managed to get through Sylvanas tried to get away but she ended up getting cornered by Arthas Lyrraa was looking for her then she spotted them "Oh no." she said

Sylvanas had her bow ready to fight "I salute your bravery elf, but the chase is over." Arthas said

"Then I'll make my stand here, butcher. Anar'alah belore" Sylvanas replied

Lyrraa watched as the two battled one another till he dealt a blow on Sylvanas that she was almost killed Lyrraa looked at this in horror "No!" she shouted

Sylvanas heared Lyrraa and she looked her before she looked at Arthas above her "Finish it! I deserve….. A clean death." She said

Arthas just looked at her before he smirked "After all you've put me through woman? The last thing I'll give you is the peace of death." He replied and lifted his runeblade over her

Sylvanas' eyes widened she knew what he was doing "NO! You won't dare." She cried

Arthas then forced Sylvanas' soul out of her body she screamed in pain then her body fell limb on the ground and Arthas turned her spirit into a mindless Banshee, Lyrraa's eyes widened in horror to see this she felt her tears fall down her face she felt like she lost her mother once again "SYLVANAS!" she cried

Arthas heared her cry and turned to the High Elf he grinned at her Lyrraa noticed he was looked at her and moved away so he couldn't see her anymore Arthas did try to find her but he gave up and headed to his destination Lyrraa was followed him to where he was going she say him at the edge of the ocean she looked at this funny "What is he doing?" she said in a whisper

Arthas looked around and growled "We must find a way across." One of the Necromancer's said

Lyrraa's eyes widened, she then realised what he was heading for "The Sunwell." She said

Arthas glared at the Necromancer then he pulled out his runeblade and slammed it into the ground making a bridge of pure ice Lyrraa's eyes widened even more she to this. _I must get there before he does. _She thought

Lyrraa then began to run to the Sunwell she run across the water with a bright light under her feet as she was running Arthas and the Scourge saw this the light blinded most of them as Lyrraa was running by Arthas she glared at him then she bolted at top speed losing sight of her Arthas was even more amazed of her power and wanted to know the source of it he continued down to the Sunwell and destroying everything in his path.

**Me: wow Lyrraa is a really powerful Elf the Sunwell grants her a lot of power and she uses it well but how long is it going to last? I need to put the whole think with Sylvanas and Arthas in here too because she was a second other to Lyrraa and it broke her heart... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 4: Guardian of the Sunwell

Arthas had battled his way into the Sunwell he and the ghost of Kel'Thuzad entered the chambers Arthas grinned "Finally." He said

He started to towards the well when suddenly four arrows came out of nowhere they landed in of them and fire was set there "I wouldn't move if I were you." A voice said

Arthas looked around to find the source of the voice "Who is there?" he asked

Then Lyrraa jumped from the top of the chamber and landed right in front of the Sunwell she lifted her head to them she then slowly got up "Someone that can stop you from your task." She replied

Arthas glared at her "She is persistent, reminds me of you Death Knight." Kel'Thuzad said to Arthas

Arthas growled lowly to that "Shut up, you damn ghost." He growled

Lyrraa just stood there glaring at him he looked at her "And you know what my task is?" he asked

"I'm not letting you destroy the Sunwell Arthas you well have to get by me to do so." Lyrraa replied

Lyrraa throw her arm out and summoned a flame cat and it charged at Arthas, he grabbed his sword and swag at the flame cat destroying it Lyrraa's eyes grow with fury Arthas looked at her "Is that the best you can do?" he asked

"You want more? I'll show you more!" she stated

Lyrraa pulled out her bow and started to fire at him like crazy she summon more flame cats at him he was in shock to all of her power but that was not stopping him from attacking her Lyrraa's Arrows and bow were on fire firing with at Arthas with all she had she jumped to from wall to wall avoiding his attacks on her she was too fast for him her eyes were blazing with fire she landed on the floor and looked at him "Is that what you were looking for?" she asked

Arthas was surrounded by her flame cats he kept destroying them tho she kept summoning more of them he was sort of overwhelmed by them he had no clue where her power was coming from "I'm just getting started." He replied to her

Lyrraa smirked "Bring it on Arthas." She said

Lyrraa suddenly surrounded herself with a firewall and pushed it all around her hitting Arthas and he knelt to his knees he looked up at her he saw the ghost of Kel'Thuzad just standing there he looked like he was shocked at he was to this Elf's power the ghost then shook his head and headed for the well, Lyrraa could feel the well warning her of another heading to it she reacted fast and made a protective barrier around the well Kel'Thuzad stopped and looked at Arthas "What is this?" he asked

"I know you're not the only one here Arthas you have a ghost companion I know what he was about to do." Lyrraa snapped

Arthas and Kel'Thuzad's eyes widened to her saying that "How would you know that?" Arthas asked

"I'm more than you think fallen prince, this is my life and I will do whatever it takes to protect it!" she shouted

Lyrraa continued to attack Arthas and was maintaining her barrier to keep Kel'Thuzad out of the well they both fought for a while before Lyrraa was actually hit she hit the wall and her barrier fell she growled "NO!" she growled

She tried to put up another barrier but Kel'Thuzad had entered the well Lyrraa's eyes widened and she fell to the ground, Arthas looked at her funny like there was something wrong with her she screamed in pain and she was like holding the ground or trying to finally Kel'Thuzad came out of the well as a Lich he looked at Lyrraa on the ground she had fallen to the floor "It is time to leave Death Knight." Kel'Thuzad said

Arthas just looked at Lyrraa he slowly walked to her but stopped his eyes widened Kel'Thuzad looked and his eyes widened as they watched Lyrraa's hair color change from golden to black her eyes still golden but her armor was changing to a Red and Black armor she looked at Arthas she was pissed at him alright "Y-you well p-pay for t-this…" she said

Arthas laughed at her "Oh well I?" he asked

Lyrraa tried to get up but failed Arthas got up and looked at Kel'Thuzad "Where are the wagons?" he asked

Kel'Thuzad looked at him "What are you getting at Death Knight?" he asked

Arthas looked at Lyrraa again "I'm going to take this one." He said

Lyrraa glared at him say 'bet me' Kel'Thuzad was confused to this "Why?" he asked

"There is some things she might be helpful with." He replied

Lyrraa growled at him she then got enough strength to kick him in the face she got up and tried to run but she was surrounded by undead Arthas laughed at her "There is no escape Elf." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "I can try." She replied

Lyrraa then grabbed a sword and killed a few undead she ran out Arthas growled and commanded the undead to get her, Lyrraa continued to run for a while before she had fallen to the ground she tried to get up but she couldn't something held her down she looked back to see Arthas holding his blade to her making it that she couldn't move he was right over her "If you're going to kill me…. Do it now." She said

Arthas looked into her eyes before he knelt to her "I'm not going to kill you elf I'm just going to keep you." He replied

Lyrraa growled to that then the undead grabbed a hold of her and they took her to their base.

**Me: Wow Lyrraa really did put up a fight with him before the Sunwell was destroyed not she has lost the power and changed back into her old self and gets captured by Arthas what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 5: Don't leave me!

Lyrraa was taken to Arthas' base after the Sunwell was destroyed she was thrown into a cell she glared at them as they closed and locked the door she got up and tried to find a way to escape but the bars were too strong for her to brake she finally gave up and huddled into a corner and started to cry she lost everything her step-mother, her home and her power she failed the Sunwell she failed to protect it she cried and cried blaming herself for it destruction. _I'm nothing… I'm nothing now. _She thought

She heared someone enter her cell she looked away Arthas looked at her funny "What is your problem Elf?" he asked

Lyrraa didn't say or do anything she just sat there Arthas growled at her not responding to him he grabbed her hair and pulled her up she cried in pain and tried to get him to let her got "You'll answer me when I talk to you Elf!" he spat

He throw her to the ground Lyrraa's tears were pouring out of her eyes to the pain she had never felt pain when she was the Sunwell's guardian now with it gone she was a normal elf she hold herself up on her hands and knees "W-what do you w-want with me?" she asked

He kneeled to her "I need to know how you are so powerful." He replied

Lyrraa growled to that "I'll never tell…. It don't matter anymore anyway…" she said

Arthas looked at her funny he had no Idea what she was meaning he got up and use his blade to lift her face up to look at him "You don't seem like the Elf I fought just a few moments ago." He replied

Lyrraa pushed his blade away and backed away from him "That girl is gone thanks to you…" she said whispering the last part

Arthas didn't hear the last part of what she said but he was mad he grabbed her again "I well find out about your power Elf!" he shouted

"Bite me." Lyrraa growled

Arthas throw her to the ground again and started to torcher her Lyrraa's eyes widened and she screamed in pain she curled into a ball trying to take the pain but it was too much for her to handle Arthas stopped she collapsed more tears fell from her eyes "There is more where that came from." He said

Arthas chains her to the wall before he leaves the cell Lyrraa pulls herself to a corner lays down and cries. _I'm nothing… _she thought

Lyrraa curled up into a ball and cried meanwhile Arannis had been looking around for Lyrraa and had not found her he even asked everyone but they just said 'she was heading for the Sunwell' he decided to go there once he was he didn't find her but he found her bow he walked to it "She was here." He said

He grabbed her bow and closed his eyes. _Please help me find her. _He thought

He concentrated his power and he sees Lyrraa's encounter with Arthas at the Sunwell he saw it all up until she tried to escape he opened his eyes again "Arthas….." he said

He got up and headed out to find Arthas and his army, he traveled for a while till he came up to his base he had hidden himself away from the undead and Arthas he continued along till he headed her cries he rushed to her to find her curled up in a ball he opened the cell and moved to her "Lyrraa…" he said

Lyrraa slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "A-Arannis." she said

Arannis smiles he broke the chains and picked her up "I've got you my love."

Arannis then started to take Lyrraa away from the base they got away from it meantime Arthas was heading for the cell to find that Lyrraa was not longer there he was enraged and ordered a few of his undead to help find her they eventually found her with another Elf Arannis protected Lyrraa from them "Lyrraa run I'll hold them back." He said

Lyrraa looked at him before she ran Arannis then turned to Arthas and the Undead he grabbed his weapon "You really going to fight me Elf?" Arthas asked

"I'm not letting you hurt her Arthas!" he stated

Arthas laughed "I already have and I well again." He replied

Arthas then charged at Arannis they fought for quite a while but then Arthas struck his runeblade in him Arannis gasped Lyrraa headed him and looked back her eyes widened and began to water "ARANNIS!" she cried

Arthas then threw him across the field Lyrraa ran to him "No please…" she cried

Arannis looked at her "Lyrraa…" he placed one of his hands on her face and whipped her tears away

Lyrraa looked into his eyes as her watered even more "Please don't leave me." She cried

Arannis could feel his spirit leave his body he looked at her and moved his hand to her heart "I'll always… be with you…. My… love…" what his last words to her

Arannis closes his eyes and breathed his last breath his hand fell to his chest, Lyrraa's tears poured out of her eyes "NO PLEASE COME BACK!" she cried

Arthas grinned to see this he slowly walked to her Lyrraa closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall she then pulled his body to her and suddenly a circle sun beam appeared around her and shot away from her killing Arthas' minions and knocking him back he continued to hold him close "Please come back to me I love you…" she cried

Arthas looked at her in shock to what she just did he got up again and continued to move towards her once he was right over her and Arannis' body he tried to grab her but the beam knocked me away from her he landed 10 feet away "How does she have this power?" he asked

Lyrraa then backed away from her lover's body "I don't know what to do…" she said

"Lyrraa?"

Lyrraa looked to where the voice came from "Lor'themar." She said

Arthas get up and hidden himself from them Lor'themar walks to her once he noticed Arannis' body he kneeled to her and hugged her "I'm sorry." He said

Lyrraa hugged him back and cried again "It'll be ok." Lor'themar said

"I-I don't know what to do without him…" Lyrraa replied

"We'll come up with something." Lor'themar replied

Lyrraa pulled away "Do you know who killed him?" Lor'themar asked

"Arthas…" Lyrraa replied "He has stolen everything from me Sylvanas, my power and now my fiancé."

"He has stolen a lot from us Lyrraa."

"Well I ever get my power back?"

Lor'themar sighed "I don't know if the Sunwell comes back then yes but I don't know." He replied

Arthas' eyes widened to that "The Sunwell was the source of her power?" he asked himself

Lyrraa looked away in sadness Lor'themar got up and held his hand out "Come we should get to Silvermoon." He said

Lyrraa looked at him and grabbed his hand they both walked back to Silvermoon City. Arthas walked out of his hiding spot and watched them leave "So she had lost the power when it was destroyed… but it seems she still has a little bit of it inside her I'll find out on day. He said

Arthas then left back to his base and continued to his quest.

**Me: Yes Lyrraa's first ever love was killed by Arthas himself she now has even more hatred for him she really wants revenge on him and he just found out that the source of her power was the Sunwell but she still has little bet of her power within her but all of it what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 6: It's Not Over

It had been 2 years since Anyone had seen Arthas or his army tho a few undead were left behind but not as the Scourge Sylvanas was among them after her freedom from the Lich King she had taken the remaining undead and had called themselves the Forsaken. Lyrraa for the last 2 years was still living in Silvermoon city she had not left she still had not gotten over her lover's death 2 years ago, she thought her heart would never be fixed again every night she would cry herself to sleep all she had left was Lor'themar he tried to help her recover from her lose but nothing helped she mourned his death for two years.

Lyrraa finally decided to leave Silvermoon city for once she had left she headed out of Quel'Thalas she was in her thoughts she never even noticed that she was being followed she was now out in the Eastern Plaguelands she walked and walked until she finally felt that she was being followed she turned around only to be welcomed by fist in the face knocking her out cold.

Once she felt herself regaining her consciousness she found herself within a place she did not recognize she tried to move her arms but they were bound behind her back she tried to break free but she gave up and looked at her surroundings she was in what looked like a bed chamber the walls and ceiling were dark blue. She noticed that she was on and tied to a king sized bed she looked at herself and was beginning to panic she didn't have much on her she was in a Bright pink skimpy robe the top part didn't cover her chest that well you could see the sides of her breasts her back and stomach exposed completely the bottom part only covered the front and back of her there were two big loop holes one of each side of the robe "How did I get here?" she asked

"I got one of my minions to get you… Lyrraa."

Lyrraa froze and felt her body shiver to the voice she became really scared she didn't know the voice "W-who's there?" she asked

A Figure walked into her line of sight her eyes widened to see him "No…" she said

He laughed "It's been a while… Lyrraa." He replied

Lyrraa tried to back away from him but she couldn't he moved closer to her once he was right next to her Lyrraa locked eyes with him "W-what do you want?" she asked in a scared tone

He looked into her frighten eyes he then moved his hand to the side of her face "You'll see in time…" he replied

Lyrraa lowered her ears to that she was not liking this at all she just looked away he got up moved a little ways from her "Why?" she asked

He stopped and looked at her "Why what?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "Why bring me into chambers and not a dungeon like last time Arthas?" she asked

Arthas grinned at her "I have different plans for you this time…" he replied getting closer to her again

Lyrraa never took her eyes off him tho her body was tariffed and he knew it he enjoyed seeing her body showing her fear towards him "What do you intend to do?" she asked

"Like I said before you'll see in time." He replied

Lyrraa knew her body was showing her fear she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do with her but she tried to pass it out of her mind, they locked eyes again then he brought his hands over the exposed parts of her body Lyrraa's body teased up to his touch she started to breath heavily and panic. _Oh no. _She thought

Arthas smirked to the way she was reacted to his touches he was going to enjoy every moment he had planned for her, her body and face now showed her fear she tried to cower away but she couldn't she was really not liking this at all what she had feared he would do was her nightmare becoming a reality. Arthas pulled away from her and backed away still grinning at her Lyrraa looked away her face had turned slightly red after that "I have my duties to attend to I'll see you in a while…" he said as he left the chambers

Lyrraa tried to get herself to get rid of the blush on her face she couldn't believe he just did that to her she then noticed that she was not tied to the bed she got up and ran to the door she tried to open it but it was locked "Oh for the Sunwell's sake!" she stated

She looked around trying to find a way to escape but there was no hope but she didn't give up she had to get away before Arthas could do anymore to her after what she had experienced just moments ago there were no windows but a slight breeze was in the room and her 'robe' was not good for keeping her warm she huddled into a ball trying to keep warm she then looked back at the bed she got up and walked to it she grabbed the fur blanket and wrapped herself in it she moved to a corner and sat there "Now what do I do?" she asked

Lyrraa laid on the floor and she ended up falling asleep hours later Arthas returned to the chambers he noticed the blanket was not on the bed anymore he moved more into the room to see Lyrraa fast asleep with in it wrapped around her in a corner he sighed taking off his armor then grabbed her and walked to the bed he placed her on it carefully unwrapped her then laid next to her putting the blanket over them. _This well be fun._ He thought

Arthas cuddles with her until he fell asleep, the night passed and Lyrraa slowly opened her eyes "What the-?" she asked herself

She remembered falling asleep on the floor not on the bed she tried to get up but realized that she not able to her eyes widened "No…" she said

She looked to see Arthas behind her still asleep she panicked she looked away again staring wide eyed at the wall she didn't know what to do now Arthas then wake up he knew she was awake he grinned but he got up and got himself ready for the day once he was gone Lyrraa sat up and looked at herself she seemed ok tho she didn't know if he did anything to her while she was asleep "I have to get out of here!" she said

Lyrraa looked towards the door she noticed that Arthas had not closed it she looked around then she walked to it she opened the door she looked around again before she ran for it. Meanwhile Arthas was preparing for his plans for Lyrraa when he saw one of the San'layn servants come up to him he looked at her "What is it?" he asked

"I'm sorry for this but I had passed by your chambers and I found that the door was open." She replied

Arthas' eyes narrowed to that "What?" he asked

"It's what I saw milord." She replied

Arthas then darted to his chambers to find the door open he growled the San'layn servant was still with him he looks at her "I need you to search the Citadel I had a Blood Elf captive in here she escaped find her!" he shouted

"Yes milord." She replied and left

Arthas was enraged he was not going to let Lyrraa escape him not this time "Your mine Lyrraa and you always well be…" he said

Arthas began to search for Lyrraa and he will not stop till he had her in his chambers again.

**Me: 0.0 oh my this is getting really interesting do you know what Arthas intends to do to Lyrraa? well Lyrraa escape him or well he get her back in his chambers? find out... I hope you are still liking this story and look forward to that next one please review and fav **


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 7: From Freedom to Slavery

Lyrraa had continued to run to find a way to escape she didn't know this place so the chances of Escape was very low she then heared voices she hidden herself away she then saw two San'layn Elves in front of her "The Lich King said he had a Blood Elf Captive? That is different for him." One said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "Come on we have to find her." The other said as he walked away

The two left Lyrraa then darted away running as fast as for could she actually made it out of the Citadel but as she tried to moved away she had slammed into something and fell to the ground she looked to see Arthas in front of her. _Great._ She thought

Arthas grabbed her by her arm and started to drag her back into the Citadel she cried and screamed but couldn't get him off her he got back to his chamber and he throw her inside it she cried as he walked in and closed the door behind him "That was a big mistake Lyrraa…" he said

Lyrraa didn't answer him she just stayed there crying her ears folded down her tears poured out of her eyes Arthas then Grabbed her again and took her to the bed Lyrraa started to panic and she tried to fight him but it was useless he throw her on it and pinned her down Lyrraa screamed as he pinned her down she knew what are going to become with this "You are never do that again Lyrraa you are my slave now!" he shouted

Lyrraa cried to that she thought he was going to start to take the 'robe' off and rape her but Arthas got up and backed away "I'll be making sure that this doesn't happen again." He said then left closing the door this time

Lyrraa curled up into a ball and cried there was no why she was going to get away now she was stuck here now as the Lich King's personal slave she hated to think about it but she couldn't help it plagued her mind. Her whole life was different from what she used to be she wanted her power back then she could fight him but without it she was too weak to fight him she began to see her options that laid before her try to escape again then ended up being raped once caught again, stay here and try her best to fight him, or submit to him and let it just happen. there was no way she was going to submit herself to him she was wanting to choose the trying her best to fight but her mind said otherwise her mind told her to just let him take her she argued with it she really didn't want to do it tho it was becoming her only option she cried again, Lyrraa curled up on the bed her mind still telling her to just let him take her body "I wanna go home…" she cried

"Don't let your heart fall Lyrraa." A voice said

Lyrraa sat up and looked around she knew that voice she knew it really well "Anveena?" she asked

"You are stronger then this Lyrraa…" Anveena replied

"How- how are you able to talk to me?" she asked

"There was one thing that Anasterian never told you… you and I are more alike than you know…" Anveena replied

"What did he not tell me?" Lyrraa asked

"The reasoning you become the Guardian of the Sunwell was because of me…" Anveena replied

Lyrraa was confused to this "What are you saying?" she asked

"Like me I'm known as Anveena Teague, you are known as Lyrraa Sunblossom…." Anveena replied

"Ok?" Lyrraa asked

"I'm actually your mother Lyrraa." Anveena replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened the that she couldn't believe what she just heared "What?" she asked

"I'm telling you the truth Lyrraa you are more of the Sunwell's Emerges then a High/Blood Elf you still have some power within you…" Anveena replied

Lyrraa was having a hard time taking this in, she was just a lot of shock "Then why are we not gone like the Sunwell?" she asked

"We're still alive because we do not let our hearts fall I'm telling you this because if you let it fall you'll disappear don't let it fall Lyrraa you'll get thought this the Sunwell well come back one day you just have to be calm and patient." Anveena replied

Lyrraa nodded her felt Anveena touch her shoulder "Even tho you here there is one who well be sent here to attack I'll guide him to you to help you escape here…" Anveena replied

"Thank you… mother." She said

"I'll be watching over you Lyrraa just don't let your heart fall and you'll be fine." Anveena said then left

Lyrraa was still in shock to this she then heared the door open she closed her eyes and lowered her head. _Be strong he well hurt you just be strong. _She heared Anveena's voice said to her

Lyrraa nodded slightly Arthas came up to her and grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him "I hope you're ready for this." He grinned

Lyrraa growled lowly to that.

**(Rape scene if you're not 18 and over or do not like this kind of stuff please skip it)**

Suddenly Lyrraa was dragged onto the bed and pinned down she closed her eyes and looked away as she felt him kiss her neck she knew it was going to happen she didn't want it but she just laid there ready for anything Lyrraa continued to look away as he began to take the 'robe' off her he was quite surprised that she was not fighting him he grinned "Not going to stop me Lyrraa?" he asked in a whisper into her ear

Lyrraa didn't answer him she just looked away he took that as a yes and continued. _Just get it over with._ She said to herself

She was now completely exposed to him and she just laid there not moving or trying to hide herself from him Arthas took off more of his clothes then he was ready to intrude her body Lyrraa shut her eyes really tightly as she felt him getting into position within seconds he entered her body making her gasp in pain her back arched. Arthas then waited for her to get use to him tho this was hard for him for she was really tight and was not relaxed he waited and waited till he finally felt her body lose its tightness on him, he began to thrust in and out of her Lyrraa squeezed her eyes really tight as she felt the thrusts he still had her pinned she made her hands turn into fits trying to not scream in pain this was really painful more then what she had experienced before. _Oh lord! _She cried to herself

Lyrraa's eyes began to water the pain was almost unbearable she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out and lit on fire, she never thought this much pain would come from this and she wondered why anyone would do this willingly she got her answer really fast as he hit something that had made her let out a moan Arthas looked at her confused "What the heck?" he asked

He was not at all experienced in this kind of thing he then noticed that she was blushing after she let out that moan he then hit that spot again she moaned again and went redder he grinned "This is interesting." He said as he continued to hit it over and over again

She know what he hit and she was feeling a lot of pleasure instead of pain now tho she still was not willing to this she wanted him to get the hack out of her but he wasn't going to do that. _Why? Why did he have to find my g-spot?_ She asked herself

Lyrraa moaned really loudly his grin widened he continued to hit her in that spot. Lyrraa was passing out she almost couldn't take this anymore Arthas could feel he was going to reach his climax he was starting to get tired now he thrusted into her a few more times before he grabbed her hips and his last thrust into her made him released into her body Lyrraa moaned really loud they both collapsed Arthas pulled out and laid beside her

**(Rape scene over)**

"Well… that was fun…" he said pulling her close to him

_For you it was._ Lyrraa thought

Lyrraa was too tired to try to get up he had taken all of her energy out of her, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep Arthas had grabbed the 'robe' and placed it back on her body then he laid beside her and fell asleep too.

**Me: Yes he did it to her poor Lyrraa but she didn't fight him that was different and Anveena is Lyrraa's real mother it's different I know but I like just came up with it well I hope you liked this and stay with me of this one... please review and fav**

**Edit: Fixed it with Lyrraa's new last name :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 8: Death Knights

For the past few months Lyrraa has been the Lich King's Personal slave she endured a lot of rape and when she was not obeying him torched her Lyrraa hated it she wanted so badly to be freed from this nightmare, she was sitting on the bed facing away from Arthas who was laying on it looking at her he grinned he knew she was hating this but he just didn't pay any attraction to it he had her and that was what he wanted and the more he did this he was getting to know her a little but it was still a big mystery to him was how she still has some of the Sunwell's power even after its destruction. _I well find out…_ he thought

Arthas moved to her he grabbed her waist pulled her to him and nuzzled into her neck Lyrraa growled lowly to that. _When will I be free? _She asked herself

She had asked herself that every day of her enslavement she still continued to hope for it and remembered what Anveena said she'll do but she was starting to lose her faith to it she sighed Arthas let her go and got up "I'll be back behave yourself while I'm gone." He said to her as he was putting his armor on

Lyrraa replied with a grunt and laid on the bed Arthas shook his head then left the room closing the door behind him Lyrraa was in her thoughts she imagined being away from here being free once again she closed her eyes as she felt tears slowly start to fall out of her eyes she didn't know if they were ever going to be a reality for her. _Well it ever end? _She thought

For hours Lyrraa just laid there crying she never heared the door open a figure walked into the room he looked at her on the bed he could tell she was really upset he walked to her and kneeled to her. _This must be the prisoner that I'm sent to set free. _He thought

The figure touched her shoulder and lightly shook her Lyrraa opened her eyes she saw the figure and she jumped back "No shh it's ok." He said

Lyrraa looked at him "W-who are y-you?" she asked

"My name is Darknighth I am a Death Knight but I was sent here to help you escape…" he replied

Lyrraa's eyes lit up to that "W-who sent you?" she asked

"Another Death Knight she was freed from the Lich King before me her name is Bella." He replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened to that. _Bella…. _She thought

Darknighth got up and helped Lyrraa out of the bed "Once I get you away from here you have to get to Dalaran." He said

Lyrraa nodded and they both left but also making sure that Arthas never saw them leaving the Citadel Lyrraa's heart began to beat faster than normal she didn't know why but she was just happy she was finally getting out of the Citadel they got out and far away from it Darknighth looked at Lyrraa "The teleport device is over there be careful…." He said

"Lyrraa… my name is Lyrraa." She replied

Darknighth smiled "Be Careful Lyrraa and be sure to not leave Dalaran ok." He said before he left

Lyrraa watched him before she ran for the Teleport device to Dalaran she made it but she fell a Kirin Tor Mage ran to her and help her up "Hay are you ok?" she asked

Lyrraa looked at the mage and nodded she helped Lyrraa onto her feet "How are you warm in that?" she asked

"I'm not."

"Come I'll take you to the healers."

"Ok."

The Mage took Lyrraa to the teleport device they both appeared up I in the city then what looked to be a High Elf saw them she had long black hair her eyes Cobalt blue she wore a Blue robe with gold detailing matching shoulders and belt her eyes widened to see Lyrraa she ran to them the Mage looked at her "Lianna what happened?" the Elf asked

Lyrraa looked up she knew that face "I don't know I found her I was going to take her to the healers." Lianna replied

"I'll take her you go back down ok." The Elf said

Lianna nodded and gave her to the Elf then left Lyrraa looked at the Elf "Derivia…" she said

Derivia looked at her "Lyrraa… what happened to you?" she asked as she was taking her to the healers

"You really don't want to know…" Lyrraa replied

Derivia looked at her she then got to the healers they looked at them and one rushed to them "Please take care of her." Derivia said

"We well Derivia." The healer said then took Lyrraa

Lyrraa looked at Derivia as she was taken onto the healers care they worked on her for hours and discovered a lot of bruises in places that can only be healed in time once they were done they brought her out Derivia moved to them "Take good care of her Derivia she had suffered a lot just take it easy on her ok." The healer said

Derivia looked at them she didn't understand what they were meaning but she didn't question it "I well." She replied

Derivia took Lyrraa to the inn and got her a room she took her into it and set her on the bed Derivia kneeled to her "Lyrraa where did you come from I thought you were in Silvermoon…" she said

Lyrraa looked away tears slowly fell out of her eyes Derivia held her hand Lyrraa looked at her "You can tell me Lyrraa." She said

"I… just escaped from…" Lyrraa said but paused

"Escaped from where?" Derivia asked

Lyrraa looked down again "Icecrown Citadel." She replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that she was not expecting to hear that "How did you get in there? And how did you escape?" she asked

"A few months ago I was walking out of Quel'Thalas to get some air and I felt I was being followed I turned and was hit in the face knocking me out then…. The next thing I know is…" she said

"The next thing was what?" Derivia asked

"I was in the bed chambers of the Lich King…." Lyrraa replied

Derivia's eyes widened again "Did he torcher you?" she asked

"A little but that was not the worst of it…" Lyrraa replied

Derivia looked at her confused to this "What do you mean?" she asked

Lyrraa wiped her tears from her eyes before saying "He has raped me Derivia…" she replied

Derivia was in shock to this she never thought the Lich king of all of them would do anything like that Lyrraa began to cry her tears poured out of her eyes "How did you escape?" she asked

"A Death Knight… helped me."

"A Death Knight?

"Yes."

"I thought they were the Lich King's servants…"

"It seems there are freed ones because he told me Bella told him to help me out of there."

Derivia's eyes widened "Bella? I thought she was dead." She replied

"Seems Arthas turned her into a Death Knight…" Lyrraa replied

"I'll see if that is true you remain in Dalaran the Lich King can't find you here." Derivia said

Lyrraa nodded then Derivia left the area Lyrraa got up and she noticed a robe on the bed she grabbed it and throw the 'robe' off her and put the other on, she felt warm in it and she looked out the window the sky was beautiful she looked to the side she could see Icecrown Citadel from there just by looking at it she felt shivers in her body suddenly a dark aura was around it she knew it then that Arthas had found her not there anymore but she remembered what the Death Knight told her to not leave Dalaran and she'll be safe from Arthas. _Why is he on my mind? _She thought

When that Death Knight had helped her she could not stop thinking about him and for some reason she remembered his eyes but she couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before she also felt her heart beat faster just by thinking of him she had not felt her heart do this since the first time she looked at Arannis then her eyes widened. _Do I… love him? _She thought

That was the only reasoning she came up with, her heart began to slow down but she still felt it beat fast to her thinking about Darknighth she then didn't question her heart she was in love with that Death knight and she never thought she would fall in love ever again.

**Me: Yes a Death Knight helped Lyrraa and Bella was the one how sent him there I have kinda merged with with Legacy Bella don't know that it was Lyrraa what would happen when she finds out... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 9: This is Impossible!

Arthas was in his chambers and was enraged Lyrraa was nowhere in the Citadel he had tried to find her all around Northrend but nothing even tried all of Azeroth and still nothing he was in so much anger to this he was not going to stop until he had her again "Well I see your angry."

Arthas looked towards the doorway to see a Blood Elf female Death Knight leaning against it, her eyes were sky blue with the Death Knight glow to them her hair was white and up is a pony tail and had to strips down the front of her face she wore a dark blue Chest plate that covered her neck and reviled her stomach a little her leg plates where the same color she had one Shoulder plate that looked like a Skull and the other looked like a normal Shoulder plate but with spikes her weapon looks Identical her master's sword but it dos not take the souls of the living, Arthas looked away sighing "You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes I did Bella." Arthas replied

Bella walked into the room "What do you need?" she asked

"I was wondering if you knew about my slave that escaped?" he asked

_I do._ Bella thought she looked at him "I heared about it but I do not know anything of how it happened." she replied.

Arthas sighed "I think someone let her out of this chamber and get her out." He said

Bella grinned on the inside of her "I'm sorry but I don't know anything about it milord." She replied

Arthas sighed again and looked at her "Alright… you're dismissed." He said

Bella bowed to him before she left the room she walked down the halls down to the Death Knight's 'death' cave this was where Bella had begun to free Death Knights Darknighth was the first she walked to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him with her "Bella hay what are you doing?" he asked

They moved into a corner where the others couldn't hear them "Did you do what I asked?" she asked

Darknighth nodded "Yes I set her free she is in Dalaran as we speak." He replied

"Good I figured that she would be a trigger to make him extremely angry and he'll be less expected to our betrayal." Bella said

"Bella did you know what he was doing to her?" Darknighth asked

Bella looked at him "No But it was not a good thing whatever he was doing to her." She replied

"When I found her she was on his bed really unset and what he had her in was not what you'd think he'd have a slave in." Darknighth said

Bella looked at him funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"He had her in one of the skimpiest robes I have ever seen." Darknighth replied

Bella's eyes widened "That would mean one thing…" she said

Darknighth didn't know she was meaning it took him to realize what she meant and his eyes widened "You mean… he had her for…" he replied

Bella nodded "He had her for sex… nothing more than that…" she said

"That is really different for someone like him." Darknighth replied

Bella nodded she knew there was a reason for it but she didn't know what the reason was she looked at him "After we betray Arthas I want you to look out for her in Dalaran ok?" she asked

Darknighth nodded then they both left to the main room more and more Death Knights came into the room most of them were not freed yet but Bella had planned on it she then thought of the Slave Arthas had she felt really bad for her she did figure she was raped a few times before being freed but at least she was not longer in Arthas' control, meanwhile Arthas was on his throne trying to find a way to find Lyrraa again he just couldn't think for a while looked to the side he could see Dalaran just floating there near Icecrown then it downed on him and grinned slightly "Well thought out Lyrraa…" he said

He knew she was there the one place where he cannot enter or track her in he just needed to get her out of there somehow then a woman that looked like a blood elf walked up to his throne her skin was gray and she wore a red and silver detailed top and red and silver detailed skirt she had a huge head piece on her head and gray colored wings he looked at her "Lana'thal." He said

Lana'thal once one of the high ranked High elves now known as the Blood-Queen of the San'layn she bowed to him "Master." She said

Arthas got up from his throne and walked to her "I have a job for you to do." He said

Lana'thal nodded rose up "Ok…" she replied

"I want you to keep an eye on Bella she seems different." Arthas said

"I'll do what you ask master." She replied

"You're dismissed." He said

Lana'thal bow to him and went on her way Arthas looked at Dalaran again "I'll have you again Lyrraa just you wait." He said

Arthas then left the Throne and went to his chambers for the night.

**Me: Yes I had to have Bellastrasza in this story she also as a role in it but now as big as Darknighth dose and I didn't have Arthas telling Lana'thal to keep an eye on Bella in Legacy so I put it here I hope you like it :D... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 10: The Truth

For the past months Lyrraa had stayed in Dalaran like the Death Knight had asked tho she was beginning to feel that Arthas knows where she is and is trying to get her out of the City her will is stronger than he knows, She has not left the city she was in her now home living like she had always but without her powers. She was getting something when she heared something outside she walked out she headed the people panic "Run for your lives a Death Knight is here!" they kept saying

Lyrraa was curios but scared at the same time but she grabbed one of the running Human she looked at her "Can you tell me where this Death Knight is?" Lyrraa asked

She human nodded then pointed to where the flight master was Lyrraa looked at way "Thank you." She said as she let the human go

The human continued to run Lyrraa then walked to the area she got there "What is your propose Death Knight?!" a guard spat

"I already told you…" the Death Knight replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened she knew that voice… she got to look at him she couldn't believe it "Darknighth?" she asked

Darknighth and the guards looked at her Darknighth smiles to see her "You know this Death Knight Lyrraa?" one of the guards asked

Lyrraa walked to them she was not near Darknighth she locked eyes with him "I do…" she replied "He helped me escape from Icecrown Citadel."

The guards' eyes widened to that Darknighth smiles "I see you still remember me Lyrraa." He said

Lyrraa smiled then looked at the guards "I'll take it from here." She said

The guards nodded then left Lyrraa and Darknighth locked eyes "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Bella she had freed a lot of us Death Knights and she asked me to look out for you after we escaped." Darknighth replied

Lyrraa looked at him "She did?" she asked

Darknighth nodded "Where is she now?" Lyrraa asked

"The Dragonqueen took Bella to her temple Bella had fought Arthas before and he nearly killed her she is safe now… I think she'll be going to Silvermoon after." Darknighth replied

Lyrraa looked at him before she grabbed his hand and began to run "Lyrraa what is the hurry?" he asked

Lyrraa took him to a Silvermoon portal she looked at him "Did she know it was me Arthas had as his slave?" she asked

"No and I didn't tell her."

"Don't, I'll tell her in the future"

"You know her?"

Lyrraa nodded "Yes I do… she is Sylvanas Windrunner's daughter and * looks down * my step-sister." She said

Darknighth's eyes widened to that "I need to see her in Silvermoon…" Lyrraa continued

Darknighth lifted her head so she was looking at him "I'll go with you but I'll be hidden away." He said

Lyrraa smiled then they both left for Silvermoon city Darknighth did keep himself hidden away Lyrraa got there and once she was every Blood Elf looked at her even Lor'themar he was in shock to see her he ran and hugged her "Lyrraa your alive." He said

Lyrraa hugged him back she cried in his arms she was happy to see him again they pulled away Lor'themar looked at her "Where were you Lyrraa?" he asked

Lyrraa looked away "You don't want to know the answer to that." She replied

Lor'themar turned her head to make her look at him "You scared us Lyrraa." He said

Lyrraa felt tears fall out of her eyes Lor'themar looked around and asked everyone to leave they did only him, Lyrraa and Darknighth were in the room "Tell me what happened to you." He said

Lyrraa began to cry he hugged her "You know… I went for a walk right a few months ago?" she asked

"Yes."

"I was… captured and…"

"And what."

"I was taken to Icecrown Citadel."

Lor'themar's eyes widened to that "Did the Lich King hurt you are you ok?" he asked

Lyrraa placed her hand on his arm and looked at him "He took something from me…"

"What did he take? I'll get it back" he said

Lyrraa shook her head "I can never get it back…" she replied

Lor'themar looked at her funny she looked to the side she saw Darknighth he nodded and gave them time alone she looked at him "What did he take?" Lor'themar asked

"He took something from me that… once it's gone… you'll never get it back…" she replied

"I don't understand." He said

They locked eyes they didn't notice a figure walking in "I'm… no longer… a virgin." She replied

Lor'themar's eyes widened in shock then they both heared something drop they looked to see a female but she looked different her skin was gray and her hair was light gray with some spots of blond her eyes were blood red and she ware the exact same outfit as Alexstrasza but Purple and Silver she looked at her, Lyrraa recognize her. _It can't be. _She thought

"Sylvanas… what is it?" Lor'themar asked

Lyrraa looked her in shock it was Sylvanas she was looking at Lyrraa in shock she picked up her bow and walked to Lyrraa "It's been to look Lyrraa." She said to her

Lyrraa lost it she hugged her and cried Sylvanas hugged her back "I thought I lost you." Lyrraa cried

Sylvanas sighed "I'm not the same as I was Lyrraa, You saw what Arthas did to me." She replied

Lyrraa pulled away "I know…" she replied

Sylvanas looked at Lor'themar he nodded and left Sylvanas looked at Lyrraa "Did he… rape you Lyrraa?" she asked

Lyrraa closed her eyes and cried Sylvanas hugged her "It's ok, it'll be ok." She whispered

"Sylvanas I need to ask you something…" Lyrraa asked

Sylvanas looked at her "Yes?" she asked

"Did… Anasterian tell you anything more about me?" Lyrraa asked

"All he told me was all I told you… why do you ask?" Sylvanas asked

Lyrraa looked down "Then he might have not known." She replied

Sylvanas looked at her funny "Before Arthas took my virginity I heared and saw Anveena." Lyrraa continued

"What was she doing there?" Sylvanas asked

"She told me not to let my heart fall or… I'll disappear…" Lyrraa replied

Sylvanas was confused to that "What are you saying?" she asked

"Anveena told me my father was a High Elf * looks at her * but my mother was not…" Lyrraa replied

"What?" Sylvanas asked

"She told me… I'm her daughter…" Lyrraa replied

Sylvanas want in shock to that… "What?" she asked

"She told me that is way I became the Sunwell's guardian in the first place." Lyrraa said

"That makes sense." Sylvanas replied "But then those High Elves that were dead when I found who were they?"

"She told me the male was my father and she told the female to raise me but she didn't…" Lyrraa said

Sylvanas and Lyrraa talked for a while before they heared something Lyrraa sensed something they got out to see Lor'themar and other Blood Elves they surrounded Darknighth she sighed "Lor'themar!" she shouted

He looked at her but aimed his weapon at Darknighth "What Lyrraa?" he asked

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she said

Everyone was confused tho Sylvanas was not "Why is that." Lor'themar asked

"He didn't come here to harm anyone." Lyrraa replied

"He is a Death Knight they always came to harm cities." He said as he turned

Lyrraa ran to Darknighth Sylvanas know what was going to happen "Lor'themar I would do that if I were you!" she said

Lor'themar didn't listen he was about to kill Darknighth but Lyrraa got there then unleashed her power she had still within her sending them flying the Elves and Lor'themar looked at her in shock "Listen to me!" Lyrraa shouted

"Ok fine…" Lor'themar replied

Lyrraa looked at him "This Death Knight had helped me escape Icecrown Citadel! You really going to kill my rescuer?!" she shouted

Everyone's eyes widened to that Lyrraa helped Darknighth onto his feet "I thought you were going to remain hidden…" she whispered

"I was until I was hit…" he replied

Lyrraa glared at him, Lor'themar walked to the pair "I thought Death Knights were the Lich King's servants…" he said

Darknighth and Lyrraa were about to say something when they were informed another Death Knight was a the front gates Lor'themar want to intestate Sylvanas told Darknighth to be hidden again then she leave him and Lyrraa to an Inn then she left to get to Lor'themar Lyrraa and Darknighth remained together until she heared a voice was a familiar to her but was not at the same time she went to see and it was Bella… "Bella." Lyrraa said

Bella looked at her "Lyrraa." She replied

Lyrraa ran to Bella and hugged her "We thought we lost you" she said

Bella hugged her back she was happy to see her they talked for a while then it was time that Lyrraa and Darknighth returned to Dalaran which they did and remained there for days.

**Me: Poor Darknighth twice misunderstood Lyrraa saves him both times it's really funny well Darknighth be able to keep Lyrraa safe? or well Arthas get her again?... wait and see please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 11: Lyrraa's Dark Side

Lyrraa and Darknighth had been living in Dalaran for the past few weeks Lyrraa had gotten to trust Darknighth tho still something about him that told her that she meet him before but she couldn't remember "What are you doing?" a voice asked

Lyrraa lifted her head and looked into the mirror she saw herself but she looked different her hair was snow white her eyes were blue like a Death Knight and her skin was white like undead she turned to the mirror "I didn't think I'd see this side of me again." She replied

The dark form of Lyrraa laughed "Have you forgotten? I am a part of you I'm always with you." It replied

Lyrraa glared "YOU THING I'VE FORGOTTEN?" she asked "No I have not forgotten that you're a part of me! All my life ever since I lost my powers you have threatened to come out of me and kill everything around me!"

Lyrraa's Dark side shook her head "Ya but when you lose it I'm now and you try and try to contain me again." She said

"I do that to keep everyone save… including myself!" Lyrraa replied

"Oh right because if that stupid Lich King finds out about which he will eventually you are scared of what he'll do to us." Her dark side said

Lyrraa looked away she knew that side of her is right she had been trying to keep this side of her hidden away when her powers were with she was so powerful it had created an all-powerful side to her but when she lost it that powerful side turned dark and she has been trying to contain it for a long time now "Oh are you upset that I'm right like always?" her dark side said

Lyrraa glared "Your only right about this because you are scared to that this the only thing that makes you scared of the Lich King and-."

"Lyrraa what is going on here?"

Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked to see Darknighth looking at her in shock to see her like this "D-Darknighth I…" she said

Darknighth moved to her "What is this? *looks at her reflection* what is that?" he asked

"Seriously? You never told him about me?" her dark side asked

Lyrraa lowered her head and closed her eyes "Lyrraa what is this?" Darknighth asked again

"Darknighth… I'm not a normal girl *looks at her dark side* this is the dark side of me." She replied

"Now she tells him…" her dark side said

"Dark side of you?" Darknighth asked

"If I lose control of my anger I turn into that monster and… and…" she replied

"And what?" Darknighth asked

"I lose myself it controls me." She replied

Darknighth's eyes widened to that he was shocked to hear that "How do you get out of this?" he asked

"If she calms down she can…" the dark side replied

Darknighth looked at her dark side "But I almost never come out of it…" Lyrraa continued

Darknighth looked at her he then pulled her into a hug Lyrraa wrapped herself around him "Shh it'll be ok." He whispered

Darknighth moved her away from the Mirror and sat her down "Rest Lyrraa you need it." He said

Lyrraa looked at him before she laid down and fell sleep Darknighth left the room to leave her be for the night.

**Me: Chaos I am so sorry about this I was trying to figure out what to have here and I had just watched my Video "(WoW Music Video) Murder" and I had forgotten that Lyrraa has a dark side of her so I put that in here I hope you liked this and is still there for me on this story :) please review and fav P.S. I'm Lyrraa Sondra Moonshadow on Youtube :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 12: I Had to See You

Arthas was on his throne looking at Dalaran thinking to himself on how he was going to get Lyrraa back, and now that Bella has betrayed him and took most of his Death Knights he was furious to it he was going to make her pay for this. As he was looking at Dalaran he somehow heard the Conversation between Lyrraa and Darknighth he smirked to find out something about Lyrraa that he could use to his advantage "You well be Mine, Lyrraa." He said lowly

Arthas then got up and left to make a plan to get Lyrraa out of Dalaran, meanwhile Lyrraa was on the balcony on her room and she was looking at Icecrown ever since she came to Dalaran she was felling uneasy she didn't know why she sighed._ Why do I feel scared?_ She asked herself

Lyrraa walked back into her room she was waiting for Adopted sister Bella, she wanted to see her and tell her the truth about her being in Icecrown but at the same time she was scared to. _Just be calm Lyrraa, you'll be fine._ She said to herself

Lyrraa waited for a while till the door to her home opened she looked to see Bella and with her was a human girl Lyrraa looked up and smiled "Bella." She said

Bella looked at her "Lyrraa." she replied

Lyrraa walked up to her and hugs her "It's good to see you." She said

Bella hugs her back "Same to you." She replied

Lyrraa felt tears of joy fall down her face she then looks at the young girl "Bella, who is this?" she asked

Bella pulled away and looked at the girl "This is Harmony, Alexstrasza asked me to look after her." She replied

Lyrraa looked at her "Alexstrasza asked you?" she asked

Bella nodded "You know where I live now right Lyrraa?" she asked

"Yes I do."

"She wanted me to look out for her."

"I see."

"But why did you want to see me?"

Lyrraa looked at her she had a look on her face that she was scared "I wanted to see if you were ok." She said

Bella looked into her eyes "Lyrraa are you ok?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away and sighed Bella moved to her "If something is bothering you tell me." She said

Lyrraa looked at her "I… can't…" she replied

Bella looked at her "Try." She said

"You wouldn't understand Bella." She replied

"Lyrraa I know your troubled you're hurting please tell me why." Bella cried

Lyrraa looked at her tears slowly fell from her eyes she then walked away to a chair and sat down, Bellastrasza walked to her she looked at Harmony "Harmony can you give Lyrraa and I have some time alone?" she asked

Harmony nodded and went into another room Bella looks at Lyrraa she was now in a lot of tears "Lyrraa…?" she asked

Lyrraa whipped her tears away Bella kneeled to her "Please tell me what is troubling you." She pleaded

Lyrraa looked at her "I-it's hard to say Bella…" she replied

Bella could see she was hurting on the inside, her eyes widened "Lyrraa did someone… rape you?" she asked

Lyrraa looked at her "H-how?" she asked

"I was raped before becoming a Death Knight you're acting the same way I did after what happened to me." Bella replied

Lyrraa looked down "Yes I was raped several times… it's the reason I live here now too…" she said

"Who raped you?" Bella asked

"I need to ask… did you sent a Human to find a Captive that Arthas had." Lyrraa asked

"Yes I sent Darknighth… how do you know this?" Bella asked

Lyrraa looked down "Did you know how he had?" she asked

"No." Bella replied

Lyrraa looked into her eyes "It was me." She said

Bella's eyes widened to that she was in shock "What?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away "It was Arthas who raped me Bella." She replied

Bella was now really mad to that, Lyrraa looked at her "I see your mad about it…" she said

Bella turned to her "Yes I am my arch enemy raping you enrages me Lyrraa have you told anyone else?" she asked

Lyrraa looked away "No." she said lowly

"Why didn't you?"

"I was told not to."

"What?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me and… I'm not allowed to Bella just leave it at that ok."

Bella was not agreeing with this she wanted Lyrraa to at least tell one other but it seemed like if she did they would know something about her that shouldn't be let out "Ok Lyrraa…" she replied "But why here and not Silvermoon?"

Lyrraa looked at her "Arthas can't get into this city…" she replied

Bella never thought of that at all "The Kirin Tor have spell around the city so he cannot get in as long as I do not leave I'm safe." Lyrraa continued

"So he could still get you even in Silvermoon?" Bella asked

Lyrraa nodded "In this city he can't detect me here." She replied

"I see." Bella said "Do you live alone?"

"No Darknighth dose come and stay but he has his duties like you do." Lyrraa replied

Bella smiled "Well I think Alexstrasza would want us back at the Temple I'll see you later." She said

Lyrraa nodded "See you Bellastrasza." She replied

Then Bellastrasza called for Harmony they both left Lyrraa then walked back to the Balcony and again looked right at Icecrown. _He's up to something…. I just know it._ She thought

Something was tell her that he was plotting something to get her back in that wretched place and it began to scare her more.

**Me: Damn I am late on this story sorry about that but I have been through a lot lately just two weeks ago I had to put my 13 year old Cat I miss her everyday and it's been getting to me but I got this story going again and I hope you like it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 13: The Lich King's Plan

Arthas was just heading to his throne with something on his mind but he knew what his plan was and he needed to get the his throne, it took him a while before he got there and immediately it felt warmer than it should be but he was not too worried about it he looked in front of them to see Deathwing the Destroyer in his Dragon Form looking over the land. Arthas moved closer to the Dragon "Hello there…" he said

Arthas' Echoing voice was just enough she Deathwing to slowly turn his head to him "The Lich King…" he replied

Arthas just looked at him "Yes that is who I am Deathwing." He said

Deathwing looked away from her letting lose a Growl "What porpoise do you have for calling me here?" he asked

Arthas pulled out his blade and stuck it into the ground Deathwing looked at him again ""What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"I need your help Destroyer." Arthas replied

Deathwing just looked at her "You? Asking me Deathwing the Destroyer for HELP?" he asked

"Yes." Arthas replied

Deathwing turned to him "Why would I help someone that was a mere mortal? *looks around* I caused the Sundering Ten thousand years ago, I made the Mortal Races to hate one another, I even took your little sister from you Arthas." He replied

Arthas looked at him with a glare he was mad that Deathwing had taken his little Sister Caila as he was trying to tare the Alliance from within "That is not the point Deathwing!" he said

Deathwing lowered his head to him "Then tell me, what the point is?" he asked

Arthas looked at him "You might know of a Mortal girl named Lyrraa…" he said

Deathwing just looked at him "You mean that filth Blood elf with Powers of a God?!" he growled

Arthas was a little taken back to that "Yes that one…" he replied

Deathwing lifted himself up again "What about her them?" he asked

"She has lose her power years ago and has been my prisoner for some time but… she had escaped." Arthas replied

"Lose her power? One simple dose not lose their power Lich King…" Deathwing said

"I know that… and every hour she is not mine she gains power back." Arthas replied

Deathwing looked at him "You want my help to her to you? *shakes his head* is that your only point?" he asked as he turned to leave

Arthas looked at him "Alexstrasza's Flight well be there." He said

Deathwing stopped and looked at him "I know you have hatred for the Red Dragonflight Deathwing… in fact didn't one Escape you in Stormwind?" Arthas asked

Deathwing looked away and Growled as he remembered that a Red Dragon had escaped him in Stormwind "I would of killed that filth Red Dragon id she didn't escape me!" he growled

"Who's to say she's not there to keep Lyrraa away from me?" Arthas asked

Deathwing then looked at the land again he really did hate the Red Dragon flight and their Aspect he then turned his head to Arthas "Alright… I'll help you get that Elf." He replied

Arthas grinned "I thought you would see it my way." He said

Deathwing and Arthas continued to talk for a while and they didn't know what the Aspect of Dreams was watching them she was stunned as soon as she got out of the Vision she headed to Dalaran, as she was heading there Alexstrasza saw her and she took off after her Ysera got to Dalaran she transformed and headed into the City it took her a while before she had found Lyrraa and she was with Darknighth and Deriviagosa once she got to then Derivia looked at them "Ysera?" she asked

Lyrraa and Darknighth looked at her and Ysera looked at Lyrraa "Lyrraa you are in Danger…" she said

Lyrraa looked at her confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"Sister what are you saying?"

Lyrraa, Darknighth, Deriviagosa and Ysera looked to see Alexstrasza then Ysera looked at Lyrraa again "Lyrraa, The Lich King is going to come for you in the City." She replied

Lyrraa was a little scared to that "What?" she asked

"Ysera that can't be… he can't get into the City." Deriviagosa replied

"That the thing…. He's using an ancient enemy of ours to take the shield down." Ysera replied as she looks right into Derivia's eyes

Deriviagosa's eyes widen for she knew who she was talking about "No…"she replied

Lyrraa was confused and so was Darknighth "What?" they asked

Deriviagosa looked at them "She is saying that The Lich King has asked Deathwing to aid him." She replied

Total fear covered Lyrraa's face she knew that Deathwing was strong enough to brake the shield "We will not let him get to you Lyrraa we promise you that." Alexstrasza said

Tho Lyrraa was happy to hear that she was still in a panic there might not be a chance for her to get away from him this time.

**Me: Well there is Arthes' plan to get Lyrraa... I know that this would never really happen the Lich King asking for Help especially from Deathwing but it was the only way he could really get into Dalaran I do hope you like it :) please review and fav**


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 14: It's Retuning

As everyone was preparing for The Lich King and Deathwing's attack Lyrraa was one her balcony in a panic, she didn't know if she was going to get out of this without being captured "Lyrraa."

Lyrraa came from her thoughts and looked at Darknighth "Yes?" she asked

"I know your scared Lyrraa but we well get through this." Darknighth said

Lyrraa looked at him for a while before she smiled "READY YOURSELVES THEY COME!" Alexstrasza shouted

Lyrraa looked towards the flight area of Dalaran she sees Deathwing and his flight coming her ears lower themselves and she ran into the room Darknighth Followed, as Deathwing was entering he had his eyes of Alexstrasza with a hard glare he then attacked with his shadow flame breath Alexstrasza dodged it and attacked him "Neltharion!" she growled at him

Deathwing Growled at her "That is not my name Alexstrasza, and you know that!" he growled back as he went to attack

Deriviagosa was in her mortal form attacking Deathwing with her mage powers Deathwing roared in pain to it he looked at her and went to attack her and as they were Arthas was on Deathwing's back and he got off before anyone could see that he was there, he enter the City and started looking for Lyrraa "I well find you Lyrraa." He said

Arthas began to look for them, as the battle was going on Alexstrasza was trying to Deathwing from getting near the entrance of Dalaran she knew Derivia was trying as well she turned her head to her "Derivia go and make sure Lyrraa is safe!" she called

Deriviagosa looked at her "I well Alex!" she replied

Deathwing just glanced at Derivia when she spoke. _I know that voice._ He said to himself

Derivia then transformed into her dragon form and took off into the City Deathwing was shocked but he grinned at the same time. _So it is true… Derivia and Deriviagosa are the same Dragon… I must have her._ He said to himself

Alexstrasza was not liking the look on Deathwing's face as he watched Derivia leave she then attacked him by biting his neck Deathwing roared in pain and tried to get her off him, Deriviagosa flew to where Lyrraa was but as she did she had spotted Arthas she growled and flew faster to Lyrraa, Derivia got to them Lyrraa and Darknighth looked at her "Derivia? What are you-?" Lyrraa asked

Deriviagosa transformed into her mortal form and looked at her "Lyrraa, Arthas had gotten through Alex and Ysera! We must hide." She said

Lyrraa's eyes widened in fear she began to panic they then ran and tried to hide they managed to get hidden away before Lyrraa sensed Arthas being close she closed her eyes and started to breath lowly Arthas walked right into sight tho he didn't see them Lyrraa's ears went down to see him there. _Don't move._ She said to herself

Lyrraa, Derivia and Darknighth stayed hidden but as Arthas was about to turn around Darknighth knew he would see them, so he reacted and hit Arthas to stun him he growled to it "GO RUN!" Darknighth shouted

Lyrraa and Deriviagosa nodded and they both ran for it, Arthas was almost recovered from the attack he tried to grab Lyrraa but failed "Oh no you don't!" Darknighth said

He attacked Arthas again for Lyrraa to get away, as she and Derivia were getting away Lyrraa was panicked but something told her she was going to make it through this they got to another place again Lyrraa could sense that Arthas was near Lyrraa had a feeling that she was not going to get away from feeling it and it made her want to cry a tear had fallen from her eyes but as it hit her face it vaporised Lyrraa stopped and wiped her hand on her face and brought it in front of her "W-what?" she said lowly

When she brought her hand to her sight it was not wet at all it was dry and so was her face, Lyrraa soon realised what was going on and her eyes widened this was a sigh that the Sunwell was coming back "Lyrraa?" Derivia asked

Lyrraa came from her thought and looked at her "Ya?" she asked

"You ok?" Derivia asked

"Yes *looks at her hand* I'm fine." Lyrraa replied

Deriviagosa looked at her confused but she didn't think about it she had to keep Lyrraa safe from the Lich King and that was what she was going to do, Lyrraa and Derivia kept running away from place to place trying to escape Arthas but at they got into the Violet hold they tried to turn around but Arthas was right there they were trapped but Lyrraa was not as scared as she was before "End of the line Lyrraa… there is nowhere to hide." Arthas said

Lyrraa looked at him with a glare and he was sort of taken back to it he had not seen that look on her face in a long time, Lyrraa slowly moved towards him "Lyrraa what are you doing?" Derivia asked

Lyrraa didn't answer her she just moved a little more forward as she did she pulled out her bow and Arthas just laughed at her "Lyrraa… that is not going to work you cannot harm me." He said

Lyrraa was not sure if this would work but she was going to try, she stopped a few feet away from him "I was never yours Arthas and I never will be yours." She replied

Arthas was not sure what was going on than Lyrraa readied her bow she closed her eyes and whispered in _Thalassian before snapping her eyes open with that fiery look Arthas recognised it right away and his eyes widened "No." he said_

_Lyrraa then shot an arrow of fire at him piercing his armor he cried in pain as the arrow was in his shoulder, Derivia was shocked to see Lyrraa being the first mortal to harm the Lich King Arthas looked at her and growled "This changes NOTHING! You WI_LL be MINE!" he shouted

The fiery look was still in her eyes as she glared at him "In your dreams Arthas!" she shouted

As Arthas was about to get to Lyrraa he was spotted by Ysera she quickly flew down grabbed him and threw him to where the battle was taking place, Lyrraa then lost the fire in her eyes and turned to Derivia she was still in shock "What?" she asked

"Lyrraa how did you-?" Derivia asked

"I don't know… it just came to me." Lyrraa replied

Derivia didn't know if she should believe her but she left it alone, the battle was long but Arthas and Deathwing were forced to fall back, Lyrraa had gotten to her room and tried to take in what had happened "I see you're getting it back."

Lyrraa closed her eyes and side "Of Course you would be the first to notice." She replied as she turned her head to the mirror to see her dark side

"I am a part of you, and you seem to be getting the control over me… slowly but you are." Lyrraa's dark side said

Lyrraa shook her head "It's returning I well have my power back *looks at her dark side* and you well be one with me again." She replied

"Ya, ya I know…" Lyrraa's dark side said

Lyrraa then got herself ready for the night and she heared a knocking at her door she looked to see Darknighth she smiled "Hay." She said

"You ok?" he asked

Lyrraa just looked at him she was about to replay when Darknighth look at her with a funny look on his face "What is it?" she asked

"What's this?" he asked

Darknighth took a piece of her hair Lyrraa looked at it and she was stunned there was a golden strike in her hair she knew what it meant but she didn't want tell anyone not even Darknighth "I don't know…" she replied

"This is strange… maybe you should get it checked out." Darknighth replied

"Maybe I should." She replied

Darknighth smiled and kissed her forehead Lyrraa blushed a little to it once he pulled away she looked away trying to hide her face "Check it out tomorrow for now get some rest." Darknighth said then left

Once he was gone Lyrraa then got into her bed and though about what had happened today "It's returning to me." She said lowly

Lyrraa smiled before she closed her eyes and fall asleep for the night.

**Me: Sorry for the delay but a week ago I got my very own Horse and I had need taking care of her I love her a lot :D and I had Changed Lyrraa's Middle and Last name is you want to see what it is now look at the first chapter's title :)... please review and fav**


	15. Chapter 15

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 15: It's Threatens Me

Months have passed Lyrraa and Darknighth have been together in Dalaran staying in the City for Lyrraa's softly, tho Lyrraa knew she wouldn't need to be safe soon for she knew her power was slowly returning to her everyday she was getting more and more sighs of it coming back her hair was getting more strikes of golden appeared every day but there was something some building up inside her.

Lyrraa was noticing that as she was gaining her power back the more her dark side was threatening to come out every now and then she would feel pain and would fall to the ground, Darknighth didn't know what was going on he was scared something was killing her but every time he came close it was gone like it never happened Lyrraa was confused to that as well. Darknighth had been away because the Knights of the Ebon blade have been needing him and making Lyrraa be alone, she was on the balcony of her house she was looking out right at Icecrown Citadel thinking to herself about her situation. She then looked away as she thought about something she had heared something about a Dragon that might be able to help her tho this was different because it was not one of the Blue, Red, Green or Bronze Dragonflights.

Lyrraa had been thinking about this for a long time till she finally decided to go for it, she walked into her house took her belongings she had a long trip ahead of her and she had to make sure that the Lich King could not find her she packed what she needed and headed out for the portal to Orgimmar and as she was she ran into someone she looked up and looked into the eyes of a Blood elf female she had was short black hair she wore a green Halter top, Green leggings and green boots she could tell she was a Warlock but something about her seem familiar to Lyrraa but she couldn't place it and she looked at Lyrraa "What are you off to?" she asked

"I have somewhere I need to go…" Lyrraa replied

The Warlock looked at her funny "Where do you have to go?" she asked

Lyrraa sighed and looked at her "I have to do this and I can't explain it." She replied

The Warlock looked at her for a while before she moved out of her way "Alright just… be careful." She said then left

Lyrraa watched her leave before she continued heading out of the city, as she was leaving she started to lowly whine to something hurting her from inside her it took her a little bit for it to go away she sighed. _Will it ever go away?_ She thought

Lyrraa got to the portal to Orgrimmar she looked around before she pulled her clock over her head then she used the portal, once she stepped into Orgrimmar she called for her Black Drake mounted onto it and headed for Mount Hyjal she flew high in the air just in case any of Arthas' Minions were around. Lyrraa looked around as she was flying she looked at the broken world she once knew Lyrraa knew that Azeroth was changed because of Deathwing's Cataclysm but the world was still like it was she sighed again before she looked headed as she was coming into Hyjal.

When Lyrraa entered the borders of Hyjal she guided her drake towards a Twilight's Hammer gate way, Lyrraa know that one of the gate ways had led to hidden place that was not used but the Twilight Dragon flight or the Twilight's Hammer she landed in front of it then dismounted she looked at the portal before she started to head into it but she felt a nudge she looked at her Drake before she smiled and went to pet it's face "It's alright… I'll be fine." She said

The Drake looked at her again before it moved away allowing her to go in, Lyrraa soon entered the gate way finding herself in a deep cave she took a deep breath before she walked down into it the warmth of the place made her feel at home but she knew she couldn't live in a place like this she continued to walk into the cavern before she heared a dragon roar she looked moved to the edge and looked over she saw Twilight Drakes all over the place she was stunned to see so many in one area.

Lyrraa was about to move closer when the pain hit her again she cried out and fell to the ground holding her chest her ears folded to the pain, her cry had altered the Drakes around the area they fly up and surrounded her Lyrraa couldn't do anything at that time the pain within her was overwhelming her and she eventually passed out. Hours later Lyrraa starts to wake up again with warmth surrounding her she started opening her eyes but they soon widened when she found a large Twilight Dragon curled around her, she was scared but she was not at the same time the Large Dragon was looking away from her she tried to get up slowly to not be noticed "Your awake." She heared the Twilight Dragon say

Lyrraa froze and looked at the Dragon as he turned his head to look at her tho Lyrraa rarely showed fear it was seen in her eyes, Twilight Dragon continued to look at her then he gave her a calm and kind smile which confused Lyrraa "You don't need to be scared…" he said

Lyrraa soon moved fast away from the Twilight Dragon before she looked at him "Who are you?" Lyrraa asked

The Twilight Dragon calmly looked at her before he got onto his feet Lyrraa stood her ground seeing if he would do anything to her "I am Drogarion, betrayer of the Dark one and the Twilight Ender." He Replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened this was the Dragon was came here to see, she relaxed herself looking at him "I'm sorry… I just-."

"I know what you're going to say but I am not like Deathwing's Twilight dragons." Drogarion said

Lyrraa just looked at him she was about to say something when fell to her knees in pain Drogarion looked at her funny not sure what was going on but she was fine again but a bright blond strike appeared in her hair "Um…. What was that about?" he asked

Lyrraa tried to get her breath before she replied "S-sorry… something inside me, threatens me." She replied

This got Drogarion interest "I see…" he replied

Lyrraa slowly got on her feet and looked at him "It's… part of the reason I am here… Twilight Ender." She continued

Drogarion looked at her again "Is that so?" he asked

Lyrraa then looked away rising one of her arms to the other sighing before replaying "You see… how do I say this?" she replied

"Take your time Lyrraa." Drogarion said

Lyrraa took a deep breath before she looked at him "If I told you, you mustn't tell anyone else." She replied

Drogarion nodded "I am a Legend in my homeland… you only know my first name for King Anasterian wanted to keep it a secret to protect me…" Lyrraa continued

Drogarion was curious to this "Mt full name… it Lyrraa Sunfire daughter of Anveena and I am the Guardian of the Sunwell." Lyrraa continued

Drogarion was in shock he never expected that "Will then… a legend meets a Legend I see…" he replied

"I know about your legend Drogarion the Twilight Ender…" Lyrraa said "I just didn't know what kind color Dragon you were."

Drogarion smiled at her they talked for a while Lyrraa explain her situation of her power and the Sunwell coming back he understood her issues and he had promised to help her if she needed it, as they were talking Drogarion heared something and looked around "Did you hear that?" he asked

"Yes…" Lyrraa replied

The two moved closer to see what was going on and once they did Lyrraa's eyes widened is shock.

**Me: Yes Lyrraa meets Drogarion and her power is still slowly returning to her I hope you like it :) and sorry for the wait :(**


	16. Chapter 16

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 16: Blood Queen

Lyrraa and Drogarion looked to see The Blood Queen Lana'thal looking around Lyrraa ducked down in fear and Drogarion growled "L-Lana'thal? H-here?" she asked

Drogarion looked at her "You remain here I'll see what is going on…" he said then moved closer and laid down pretending to be asleep Lana'thal looked at him and stopped Lyrraa watched she knew Arthas had sent her but how did he know she was here? Drogarion then slowly opened its eyes Lana'thal quickly made herself hidden from him, it lifted its head it knew it was not there alone it growled lowly the Dragon got up and looked around. _Don't find me._ Lana'thal thought

Drogarion moved around "Well Scourge… * sniffs * I smell you, I hear your breath, and I feel your fear." he said

Lana'thal looks at it. _Ok that is NOT Bella. _She thought

Drogarion moved towards her but still don't see her she moves away "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!" he growled

Lana'thal tried to move away but she made a lot of Nosie trying to Drogarion looked to her direction but still didn't see her he tried to my her reveal herself but it didn't work Lana'thal got somewhere that she thought she lost Drogarion but she didn't Lyrraa moved closer as will to see more "Come now, don't be shy… Step into the LIGHT." He said

Lana'thal looked at him funny. _How does he know?_ She asked herself

"Hmmm… There is something about you." He said "A different creature, that feeds on their prey like a ghoul, but thirst for blood."

Suddenly Lana'thal made herself be seen and Drogarion narrowed its eyes at her "There you are, Scourge in the shadows!" the dragon said

"I didn't come here to destroy you, oh Mighty Dragon of unimaginable power, I only want to gaze upon your intelligence, to see if the tales are true to what they say, I didn't believe them…" Lana'thal replied

Drogarion looked at her then moved a little ways from her so she can see him better "And do you NOW?" he asked

"Truly the tails so utterly short of greatness."

Drogarion grinned slightly to that "Do you think flattery will keep you around?" he asked

"Oh no."

"No indeed."

Drogarion then began to move a little closer to him Lana'thal just stood there "You look exactly like the San'layn but you look different than the rest of them, what are you and where do you come from? May I ask?" he asked her

"I… I come from the Icecrown Citadel."

"Citadel."

"Between the upper levels and lower levels, and north of the platform."

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?"

"I-I am…. Blood Queen."

"Blood Queen…. Now that is interesting, and what about you're so called true King? Where is he hiding?" he asked

Lana'thal looked at him "True King? No, no king here, you've got that all wrong."

Lyrraa's eyes narrowed to that "Ya right!" Drogarion said

Lana'thal looked around to the voice but then looked at Drogarion again "Oh I don't think so, Blood Queen San'layn, he sent you in here to do his dirty work, while he skulk about in the Frozen Throne." He said

"Truly you are mistaken oh mighty Wyrm, the greatest of calamities." Lana'thal replied

Drogarion growled at her "You have nice manners, for a Scourge and a LIAR!" He growled "I know the Smell of the King of the dead no one better, it is the mortal he drawn to torture her like ghouls do dead flesh, DID YOU THINK THAT I DID NOT KNOW WHAT HE PLAINS TO DO, THE KING OF THE BROKEN WARRIORS THAT WOULD BRING HER BACK TO THE CITADEL, HER IMPRISNMENT WILL NEVER LAST FOREVER, I BROKE HER FREE, I SHOWED HER CAPTOR THE TRUE POWER OF FIRE, I KILL ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO HARM AZEROTH, MY ARMOR IS ELEMENTIUM, YOUR WEAPONS CAN'T WOUND ME!"

Lana'thal tied to move away again but Drogarion was not letting her get by him "its Arthas… that filthy undead usurper he sent in here for Lyrraa didn't he?" he asked

Lana'thal looked at looked at him._ How does he know her name? _She thought "No I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't bother denying it! I know what he was thinking years ago, but it matters not… Arthas' quest well fail, that sun is rising and its light will pierce through the clouds of darkness." Drogarion replied

Lana'thal didn't really know what Drogarion was talking about "You are being used Blood Queen, you are only ever a means to end, the cowered Arthas has wait the value of your life, but found it worth nothing." He said

"No…" Lana'thal replied

Drogarion growled "No you're lying."

"What promise you? That share of the world? As it was his to give." Drogarion said "He allowed his pride to consume his mind… EVERY PIECE OF IT!"

Lana'thal ran for it trying to get away but Drogarion saw her and went after her "My teeth are shards, my claws are spikes, my wings are a firestorm!" he growled

"I was only sent to find Bella…" Lana'thal said lowly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Drogarion growled

Lana'thal gasped "I… I was just saying that your reputation precedes you, O Mighty Wyrm the supernatural." She said

Lyrraa moved closer only to slip she cried out Lana'thal looked and her eyes widened to see her their Drogarion growled Lyrraa got up and backed away from Lana'thal she looked at the Dragon "Drogarion!" Lyrraa shouted "Please."

Lana'thal looked at her funny then looked at Drogarion "Just role with me Lyrraa" he whispered to her

Lyrraa nodded then Drogarion looked at Lana'thal "I'm almost tempted to let you take her… if only to see her suffer… watch it consume her, watch her go mad."

Lyrraa looked at him funny. _What?_ She thought

"But I think not, I think our little game ends here…" Drogarion said

Lana'thal was a little confused to that "So tell me Scourge… how you choose to DIE!" he growled as his chest begins to glow

Then Lana'thal makes herself disappear Drogarion growled Lyrraa ran towards him just in case then Drogarion unleashed his blue-purple breath around the area Lana'thal got away, Lyrraa stayed near him before it was save again she looked up at him "I thought you were going to let her take me…" she said

Drogarion looked at her "I wouldn't of… no one should be a slave to anyone." He replied

Lyrraa smiled "I should get back…" she said

"Till we meet again." Drogarion replied

Lyrraa smiled before she left to find her Drake mount when she got out she called out and it came to her she smiled as it came to her she climbed on and flew back to Dalaran.

**Me: Yes I took more from Legacy and I really hope you like it and see what happens next... **


	17. Chapter 17

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 17: Rage From Within

Lyrraa was still flying back to Dalaran she entered Northrend coming up to Crystalsong forest almost reaching Dalaran but she noticed something coming towards her she looked to see an Ice spire she tilted her body and her drake moved away and stopped as it flew past her "What on Azeroth was that?" she asked

She looked down to see where it came from but when she did another came at her she flew away from it but it went through her drake's wing it cried out and they began to fall from the sky Lyrraa held on as they crashed into the ground she was thrown away from her drake Lyrraa groaned before she got onto her knees her eyes widened to see her drake not moving she moved to her and she say the damage in her wing horrified she grabbed a hold of her the drake made a sound Lyrraa was relieved to hear her "Shh it's ok I'm here…" she whispered

Lyrraa looked around wondering what caused this to happen she was also on alert for she knew she was in danger being out in the open she tended to her drakes wing before it got up she was alright but she could fly "Come we need to get to the Teleport device…" she said

But before they headed there another ice spire past them Lyrraa jumped in surprise "I don't think so." A Voice growled

Lyrraa's body began to shake in fear to hear that voice again her drake caught onto her fear and went into protective mode Lyrraa turned her head her fear grew when she looked into the eyes of the Lich King "A-Arthas…" she said in pure fear

Arthas just looked at her he knew that the drake was trying to protect her but he was not going to let her escape him this time he moved around and the drake followed "Time is Up Lyrraa, you cannot escape me." He said

Lyrraa couldn't say anything she was terrified she didn't think she would be able to run away her drake growled at him as he grabbed a hold of Frostmourne "Nothing… not even your drake will keep you from me Lyrraa." Arthas continued

Lyrraa started to back away she never stopped looking into his eyes her drake then jumped him and Lyrraa ran Arthas groaned as the Drake hit him, Lyrraa ran for her life trying her hardest to get away fear was all over her she was getting close to the device but she tripped and fell to the ground she tried to get up but was unable to she looked to see her leg was trapped in ice she was terrified and tried to get rid of it but she was unable to suddenly more ice came at her hitting her arms pushing her down to the ground and pinned her "NO!" she cried out

All she heared was a dark laugh as Arthas come up to her she struggled against the ice holding her down but she couldn't Arthas got beside her and knelt down "A pity…" he said as he brought his hand to her face

Lyrraa looked away as he touched her face feeling his cold touch on her warm skin "Even with your power is coming back but you still can't defeat me…" he continued

Lyrraa whimpered in fear to that slowly Arthas moved over her getting closer to her face Lyrraa shut her eyes really tightly feeling his cold breath on her skin she cowered in more fear "To long as it been my little Elf pet." He whispered

Lyrraa gasped as Arthas grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his before he made the ice go away and pick her up Lyrraa cried out for help as he got her onto her feet Arthas clamped his hand over her mouth to silence "Now, now don't want to attract unwanted attraction now do we?" he asked

Lyrraa whimpered to that Arthas then tried her arms behind her back and picked her up as he walked away heading to Icecrown Lyrraa cried and fought to get free but Arthas had a strong grip on her Arthas laughed at her attempts to get free he got to his horse threw her onto it before he got on himself Lyrraa stilled tried to fight to get free Arthas held her close as they took off to the Citadel, Lyrraa tried to fight but she was unable to get away from Arthas they arrived at the Citadel he took a hold of her as he again tried to fight him he growled at her "You will only make things worse for yourself Lyrraa!" he snapped

Lyrraa whimpered as he dragged her through to the Citadel right to his chambers Arthas threw her inside she looked at him as he closed the door fear and anger were growing inside her Arthas grabbed Frostmourne as he turned to her Lyrraa continued to back away he lifted the blade up pointing it at her "I know your secret Lyrraa…" he said

Lyrraa just looked at him._ N-no he couldn't know about-._ She thought

Arthas casted a spell to torcher her mind she grabbed her head and screamed in agony "I will release it!" he growled

Lyrraa continued to scream she didn't know why he was doing this what was he talking about releasing her anger was rising._ Lyrraa…_ a dark whispering voice said

Lyrraa snapped to that voice she then knew that Arthas was making her release her dark side she couldn't let this happen she tried to contain her emotions within but the torcher was getting to her "S-stop… p-please!" she cried

"No Lyrraa… I will break you!" Arthas snapped

Lyrraa's anger grew even more she could hear her dark side's voice tears feel from her eyes, Arthas just grinned to see her in pain fighting herself and his spell Lyrraa could feel her body changing as her anger took over her "NO!" she cried out

A white glow came from her Arthas stopped and shielded himself from the light Lyrraa's hair turned pure white and her skin turned pale and her eyes glowed deathly blue she slowly lifted her head she had a grin on her face Arthas looked at her but before he could get a good look Lyrraa charged at him grabbing a blade pinning him to the wall and held the small blade to his neck Arthas looked into her eyes stunned to see her look so different "You must be Arthas the Lich King…" her voice sounding almost like his

Arthas grinned at her as he grabbed her arm "Indeed I am…" he replied

Dark Lyrraa looked at him "You knew… you knew if she went mad I would be released…" she said

Arthas continued to look at her "I did… and you are much fiercer this I thought…" he replied

Her dark side growled and punched him into the wall "Of Course I am… I am what was once her power before you destroyed the Sunwell!" she growled

Arthas became curious to that "Is that so?" he asked

Arthas slowly moved his other hand to her body Dark Lyrraa just looked at him before she lowly groaned to his touch she looked down to see his hand on her hips she looked at him again "Will I want that power…" he continued

Dark Lyrraa growled to that "You cannot have it!" she snapped

"Who said that I would welded it?" Arthas replied

Dark Lyrraa just looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked

Arthas grinned he moved his hand down her leg causing her to groan again and he used the other to lower the blade from his neck "I want you… to be my secret weapon…" he said

Dark Lyrraa just looked at him before she grinned Arthas had never seen one on her face and he looked it "And what would I get in return?" she asked

Arthas suddenly took the blade out of her hand threw it to the ground and pulled her close Dark Lyrraa just looked at him as he took his helmet off she looked into his eyes "I'd give you my undivided attention Lyrraa…" he replied

Dark Lyrraa just looked at him she kind of liked this._ This could be fun…" _she thought

_No, NO this will not please let me out!_

Dark Lyrraa growled to herself to hear the real Lyrraa in her mind she looked at Arthas "Deal." She said

_NO!_ Lyrraa cried out

Arthas grinned "But don't call me Lyrraa… Call me Ember." She said

Arthas looked at her before he pulled her close to him Ember returned the grin and wrapped her arms around him "For now I will want you to remain here till times I need you…" he said looking into her eyes

Ember returned her gaze and nodded "As you wish Arthas…" she replied

Arthas smiled at her before he pulled her into a kiss Ember groaned in pleasure and kissed back tho the real Lyrraa cried out wanting to be free of this nightmare Arthas pulled away and looked at her Ember did the same "I'll return in a bit." He said

"Alright…" Ember replied

Arthas let her go grabbed his helmet and left the chamber Ember then looked at herself and let out an evil laugh "Never again will I be contained Lyrraa, I will be free forever!" she grinned

Lyrraa cried to that "No Darknighth will save me you will not reign supreme, Ember!" she cried

Ember just laughed "You will never see him again my dear…" she grinned

Lyrraa cried out again knowing she might never see him again but she didn't want to live this Nightmare and she hoped to find a way out.

**Me: Yes Lyrraa's Dark Side is released and she calls herself Ember this not going to be good at all for her see what happens next please review and fav.**


	18. Chapter 18

Guardian of the Sunwell

Chapter 18: Secret Weapon

I has been days and Lyrraa was nowhere to be found Darknighth was worried he didn't want to fail Bellastrasza to keep her safe but something told him something was wrong, there had been reports that the Scourge now has an extremely powerful asset making them control quit a few areas Darknighth didn't know why this was happening after Lyrraa's Disappearance it was strange reporters had seen that the Asset is like one of Sylvanas' Dark Rangers it didn't make sense to him all of them were with the Horde he sighed "Darknighth…"

Darknighth looked to see a Draenei her armor was black and purple shoulders acting like fire staff was almost shaped like Deathwing's jaw and her hair was white as snow with a purple bandana on her head Darknighth looked at her "Celestia…." He said

Celestia moved to him she knew what was going on "Darknighth You will get her out…" she said

"I know but… I don't know how to get into the Citadel …" Darknighth

"This might help…" Celestia replied

Darknighth looked at her as she handed him a letter "It's from Lady Proudmoore." She continued

Darknighth looked at her funny before he grabbed it and read. _Darknighth Members of the Argent Crusade has given us a mission that might be have interest Meet me within Icecrown and we will decease with the Banshee Queen of our mission._

Darknighth was stunned he looked at Celestia "Thank you for getting me this…" he said

Celestia smiled as she got up "You're welcome." She replied and left

Darknighth thought to himself this would be his chance to Find Lyrraa and bring her home he took off towards Icecrown and as he did he found Bellastrasza in her dragon form he knew she was heading to the same place "Bella?" Darknighth asked

Bellastrasza looked at him "Darknighth long time no see." She replied

"Same to you…" Darknighth said

"Meeting with Lady Jaina and Sylvanas?" Bella asked

Darknighth looked at her "How did you-?" he started too asked

"I had the same message from the Banshee Queen this can only mean one thing." Bellastrasza replied

"Freeing Lyrraa from Arthas…" Darknighth said

Bellastrasza nodded they traveled for a while before they got to them just outside of Icecrown Citadel Jaina and Sylvanas looked at him "Good you both made it." Jaina said

Darknighth and Bellastrasza moved to them Bella turned into her Blood elf form "What is the mission?" she asked

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and she looked at them "Our mission is it sneak past enemy lines and into the Lich King's Private chamber." She replied

Bella and Darknighth's eyes widened to that "What?" they asked

"They gave us this mission to find Lyrraa and find a way to bring Arthas Down." Jaina replied

The two of them were not sure about this but they soon agreed to it, unbenounced to them hiding high up was Ember she looked down with fury as she listened in "My master must know what is going on." She said

_No please!_ Lyrraa cried

Ember Growled lowly before she quickly ran to Arthas as fast as she could no one got in her way once she got to his private chambers he had more than one chamber to be alone in Arthas heared her he turned to her as she walked to him "Ember what is it?" he asked

Ember looked at him "I have something you must know…" she replied

Arthas looked into her eyes "The Argent Crusade had found these chambers of yours my king…" she continued

Arthas' eyes widened in anger to hear that he then lightly grabbed her hair and moved it off her shoulder "And Have they went 'heroes' to investigate?" he asked

"They have…" Ember replied

Lyrraa tried to stop Ember from telling him everything but she was unable to "And who did they send?" Arthas asked as he moved himself closer to her

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner…" Ember replied

"Jaina and Sylvanas…" Arthas said

"There are two others my king…" Ember replied

"Oh?" Arthas asked

"Your Former Death Knight Lieutenants … Bella and Darknighth." Ember replied

Arthas was stunned to hear that "Bellastraza herself returns… it's about time she came to die once more." Arthas said

Ember looked at him "Need me to stop them?" she asked

"No… let them come…" Arthas replied

Ember looked at him funny "It is about time they learned of what you are…" he said

Ember soon grinned to hear that "I think so too my king." She replied

Arthas smiled as he grabbed her and kissed her Ember moaned and kissed back before they pulled away "I will keep an eye on them and let you know when they arrive…" she whispered

"So be it Ember…" Arthas whispered back

Ember pulled away and left to spy on the group slowly they were making their way to the Halls of Reflection Ember kept her distance but she wasn't just going to not play with them every once in awhile she had popped little tricks and she teased Darknighth the most for she knew Lyrraa inside her would be trying to stop her finally they reached the Halls of Reflection "Come on we need to find her." Jaina said

They nodded and they began to look around looking for Lyrraa, Ember was still watching them before she ran towards Arthas and told him there were there, he grinned and told her to guide them to him Ember did just that Sylvanas was ahead of the group with her bow out and ready to use then they walked in to see Arthas faced away doing something they thought they had the advantage without knowing he was aware of them and Ember was in the shadows ready to attack. _Come on make your move…_ she thought

_NO Leave them alone! _Lyrraa tried

_Shut up Lyrraa!_ Ember snapped

Darknighth then grabbed his weapon and Sylvanas readied herself "How nice of you all to join us…" Arthas said

They froze in shock Arthas then turned to them "You honestly thought I would not be aware of the living in my Citadel?" he asked

Bellastrasza growled in anger to hear then she grabbed her weapons and Jaina readied herself "I wouldn't advise that…" Arthas continued

Sylvanas glared before she fired at him Ember then reacted and fired hitting the arrow stopping it they looked at this shocked even more Sylvanas than the others "W-what?" she asked

"Oh Have I failed to mention…" Arthas started to say

They all looked at him before Ember saw her que and jumped in between them and Arthas with her bow aimed at them and glared "I have a secret weapon?" Arthas continued

Jaina, Sylvanas, Bellastrasza and Darknighth were stunned Sylvanas and Darknighth recognised her and they could believe it "No." Sylvanas said

Darknighth remembered Lyrraa telling him about her dark side and to see her like this pained him "L-Lyrraa?" Darknighth asked

Ember grinned "Nice to actually get to see you… before I destroy you!" she snapped

Darknighth felt hurt to that Arthas grinned to see them all in shock "It is about time you all joined my army… Like your precious Lyrraa has…" he said

"No Lyrraa H-how?" Bellastrasza asked

Ember growled and fired at her but Sylvanas stopped it and got in front of them "Ember, Enough!" she snapped

Jaina, Bellastrasza and Darknighth looked at her and Ember grinned "Long time no see Banshee Queen or at least when I am released." She replied

Sylvanas glared she knew they would be able to free her easily "You will not last forever Ember!" Sylvanas said

"Enough, Ember destroy them!" Arthas growled

"With pleasure." Ember replied

Ember began to attack them the four of them tried to hold up to her but it was getting dim Sylvanas knew they had to get away, then charged paralysing arrows and fired them at Ember and Arthas the others looked at her "We have to go NOW!" she said

"What?" Bellastrasza asked

"But what about-." Darknighth asked

"We don't have time!" Sylvanas cried

The four of them froze before the paralysing affect was wearing off "Go NOW!" Sylvanas cried

They soon ran the affect wore off and Ember roared in fury Arthas did too as they ran after them, the four ran away from them before they ran into a dead end "Dang it!" Darknighth said

They heared a dark chuckle behind them and when they turned Arthas had started to drain Jaina's and Sylvanas' souls out "Nowhere to run your mine now…" Arthas grinned

Just as they thought they won a Blast hit the mountain making it collapses between them, Sylvanas walked to the barrier and lightly toughed it before closed her eyes she didn't want to leave Lyrraa in this nightmare Darknighth moved to her and toughed her shoulder she looked at him "Sylvanas why?" she asked

Jaina and Bellastrasza moved to them as will Sylvanas "We must go… I'll explain everything then." Sylvanas replied

The three just looked at her before they left on the other side Ember and Arthas were furious to the outcome they had gotten away Ember looked up at Arthas "I'm sorry my king." She said

Arthas looked at her before he lightly grabbed her "Their time will come Ember… they cannot escape death." He replied

Ember looked into his eyes as he moved closer to her and kissed her Ember moaned and kissed back before they pulled away and left to his chambers again.

**Me: Yep they couldn't get Lyrraa out not while she is in her dark side and man she is powerful I hope you like it please review and fav**


	19. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
